Finding love
by sweet-demon
Summary: I love you! She cried out. Trust me Kagome, this is for your own good. I'm saving you from the biggest mistake you'll ever make... I think it's good. Kinda sad, kinda funny. Just try it. rated m for future chapys. yes lemons in later chappys
1. the heart ache

Finding love

Yes I know my title sucks butt, I just don't know what to call this story. And I am new here. So hi, how are you? Whatever! On with my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though, I do in my dreams giggles

_Italics are Kagome's thoughts. _

_**Bold italics are Inuyasha's thoughts (cuz he's manly)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you!" She cried out, though her voice was strong, it was lost in the roaring of the wind and the beating of the rain. Thunder cracked somewhere in the distance. Then a flash of lightning filled the sky, and only for a few moments, she could see his figure. He heard her. She knew he did. How couldn't he have? He slowly turned to her and another crack of thunder rang through the land. It was as if the weather matched the raging storm in her body. She was soaked to the bone, she didn't care. As long as he didn't see the tears that she let fall from her eyes.

"You love me you say?" he mused at the thought for a moment. Then decided it was nothing. How could she understand? How would she know what love was? "So you have any idea what it means to be in love?! You're a mere child, my dear Kagome. Innocent, naïve, and so incompetent. You know nothing of what you speak!" His raged flared in his honey colored eyes. His face was masked. No emotion on it what so ever. She shivered, he looked so much like his half brother. He could see the pain and rejection in her eyes. She couldn't hide her emotions if she tried, and worst of all, he could smell her tears. Suddenly her eyes flared a dangerous black.

"Incompetent! I'm incompetent? Well then, I am as incompetent as you are stubborn! At least I know what I want and I can know in my heart that I love someone. And whether you like it or not, that someone is you!" She felt like she died a little. She not only soaked in the cold, but also the pain of the rejection. She knew he was saying his goodbye. And now she knew he would never love her back. _I mean why would he? I am nothing but a simple reminder of something he can't have. That's all I'll ever be, a copy of the woman who he loves. His little shard collector. And just another pain in his ass._

"Kagome?" His eyes soft. "Would you just trust me? I'm not good for you. Don't you get it? I am trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life. You don't want to love a filthy little half breed like me." _So that's what this is about. Him being a half demon?_

"No, don't you get? I love you for who and what you are. You're not a filthy little half breed! You're not cold hearted like a full demon and you're not weak and useless like human. Don't you see Inuyasha, you're perfect. And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to be here with you. I always have. That's why I haven't left." _**Why does she have to make this so hard. I can't do this to her. I can't make her suffer like I have had too. Like my mother had too. I won't!**_

"I'm sorry Kagome. I just…This is the way it has to be. Go back to your own time. Forget about me. Forget about this place. It's time you left…for good."

"What about the rest of the shards?"

"I'll just have Kikyou. help me." _That must be what this is really about. He still wants Kikyou. Well fine, I'll leave him be. He can have is Kikyou. I can't believe you just told him you loved him. You idiot. And here he is trying to nicely put it that he doesn't even want you. RUN YOU IDIOT, RUN!_

"Fine Inuyasha. I'll leave and never come back to bother you. You can finally be with Kikyou." She turned gracefully and walked away. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of him leaving her. Then she promised herself…he would never hurt her again. She walked blindly back to the well that connected her old life to her new one. She stepped in, not even thinking about saying goodbye to Sango, Miroku, or even her Shippo. She jumped in and let the blue color swirl around her. As she climbed back out of the well…_It's storming here too._


	2. Goodbyes again

Finding love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Same information as last time

_Italics- Kagome's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics- Inuyasha's thoughts**_

Oooo and the pairings are:

Inuxkag

Mirxsan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha just stood there. It has been about an hour or two since she just turned and walked away. His red attire was soaked and it was freezing out. He didn't even notice. There was only one thing he regretted. _**Why didn't I just say I loved her too? Why couldn't I have just let her know?**_ He finally decided that, no matter how long he waited here…she just wasn't coming back. So he walked to his favorite place to think, his and only his tree. Only…He could feel Kagome's presence.

Her time-

Kagome sat in the well house for quite some time. She just wasn't ready to face her life. This was the one thing that still connected her to Inuyasha. Well that and the tree that sits not to far from where she was. The tree where she had first met Inuyasha and saved him…_Oh, he still has the beads. I wonder if he would be mad if I went back to take those off of him. So he can finally be free. Oh, shit! I forgot to say goodbye!_ With that, Kagome turned right around and jumped back in.

_**Oh, crap. She's coming back. What am I going to do?!?!**_ He could smell her before she even showed up. What was she doing back? She said she would leave him alone. And Kagome never lies. She rose slowly out of the well. Her pale white skin was glowing in the moon light. She didn't even bother to look up into the tree, she just walked to Kaede's hut. _**Of coarse. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I wonder if I should follow.**_ Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and slowly followed behind Kagome. A few minutes later, she arrived at the hut. Everyone was still up. They were waiting for her.

"Kagome! Where have you been!?!?" Shippo ran into his mama's arms.

"Sorry I kept you up guys. But I have to tell you all something. I…have to go back to my time. And stay." She was so solemn when she spoke. Everyone froze.

"But why Kagome? Did something happen?" Sango was concerned, this is her sister. Well as close to a sister as anyone could get. How could she just suddenly decide to leave. _**Oh great, here it comes. She's going to blame me. Everyone is going to kill me. **_Inuyasha waited patiently out side the tent. Waiting for the eruption that was to come from the little hut.

"My mother is very sick. And my grandfather can not take care of her and my brother by himself." She lied quickly. She didn't want them to be angry with Inuyasha. He's going to need there help. _**I can't believe she just did that.**_

"You'll be coming back, right mama?"

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I think it might be best if I stayed in my time. I have my family to think about. I just can't stay here while they suffer too." Kagome was so close to losing it. She couldn't stand the looks on their faces. She was leaving them, betraying them. She just had to do this. It was all for him.

"Surly there is something we could say to convince you to at least come back to us. I mean, my dear Kagome, are you never coming back to visit us?" Miroku saw right through that act Kagome was putting on. He had seen and had heard part of the conversation between her and Inuyasha. He reminded himself that he had to hurt Inuyasha for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll be making it back. I have a lot of catching up to do on my life. I will try. Please don't cry Shippo. I will come back. And I'll bring you candy. I promise." She couldn't stand when Shippo cried. He was like her son. "Now I am sorry. I must get going. I will see you all as soon as I can. I love you all. And while I am gone you will all be in my thoughts." Kagome hugged each and everyone of them. Then quickly left. Inuyasha turned to leave before she reached the door, but seeing as it was a full moon, he wasn't as fast as he wanted to be.

"Ow!" Kagome rubbed her head. She looked up to see what or who she ran into. To her surprise it was a human Inuyasha. His long black hair flowed so peacefully along with the breeze. His honey eyes stared down into her auburn eyes. He noticed, there was a wall there now. Her eyes no longer sparkled with life, she was broken. He hated himself for causing that. Finally she broke the silence.

"Inuyasha?" She was always memorized by him. She hated that she felt so…giddy around him still.

"Kago-"

"I just came back to say my goodbyes. I'll be leaving after this. I swear. Just, please, look after Shippo. And make sure Sango doesn't kill Miroku. Please, protect them. And I also came to do this…" She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed in her sweet smell. He loved how she smelled of sweet pea. Just as he was about to embrace her and beg for her not to leave, she brought her arms back to her body. And in her hands was the one thing Inuyasha has always wanted to be rid of…it was the necklace that made him bound to her spell. He was shocked. _**She wasn't trying to hug me, she was releasing me. **_He was so filled with gratitude. He look down to her, and noticed she was crying. Suddenly she dropped the beads and ran furiously towards the well. He was in shock. Why did she just up and run? Then his answer came. A soul collector flowed right by him. _**Damn these human senses. I couldn't even smell her. **_

"Hello Inuyasha." Came a cold, dead voice behind him.

"Kikyou."

"No warm heart filled welcome for me? I thought you wanted me back Inuyasha."

"No Kikyou, I don't want you back." He said cooly. Why did this have to happen now.

"Well, why did you send her away then?"

"I…I just wanted her to be happy. I just didn't want her to suffer." He confessed to her.

"Well that's good. Now at least you can become human. I have found away for me to live again. We can be together just like we always planned." She excitedly told him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I didn't want you back."

" I swear-" She abruptly stopped. Miroku stepped out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." He had some steam to blow off and Inuyasha was just the perfect guy to take it out on. Then he saw her.

"Kikyou? What the hell Inuyasha! Why aren't you going after Kagome? Can't you see what you did to her? And here you are…with her!"


	3. Ending Two Lovers

Finding love

Thank you too all that left me reviews! It was so nice to read that you liked my story so far. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Now as always, I do not own Inuyasha. I am not lucky enough too. sighs

Same as the last two Chapters

_Italics- Kagome's thoughts_

_**Inuyasha's thoughts (he's still manly)**_

And I's the underline.  I thought it was about time I get into this thinger mabob

So anyway…I just wanted to say, I would like more reviews. It lets me know I am doing this right. Please? begs! lol so anyway…On to the next chappy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain tore at her heart. After she sensed Kikyou there, she just had to leave. Not only did she not want to be around Inuyasha but just the sight of Kikyou in his arms would be murder. She jumped back into the well, not knowing if it would be for the last time or not. _Why am I being so selfish? I mean the rest of them want me here…why shouldn't I stay. Oh yeah that's right…No Inuyasha. What's the point!?!?!?_ _Well you know what, why should I care? Why should I be the one chased from the place that is now home to me? Fuck him! He doesn't care about me. He didn't need to say goodbye…I could have stayed friends with him. Couldn't I have? _She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice she was in her own time. She climbed out of the well and sat silently in the well house waiting. _I wonder if he'll come back for me? _

Back in the Feudal era…

"Who in the hell do you think you are! My Kami, we all could see that she loves you and you love her. Why are you so stubborn?!?!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled so loudly that Inuyasha had to cover his poor little doggy ears. (Awwww poor baby) "Go get her and tell her that you love her Inuyasha. It's what she wants. You know just as well as us that she belongs here. She belongs at your side." Sango said, a bit softer seeing as her friend was in pain. _**Man, they are so pissed. Why do they have to yell!?!**_

"Trust me…even she knows she deserves better then me."

BAM! Both Sango and the monk hit him over the head.

"Listen Inuyasha, you don't have a choice in the matter. Get you scrawny ass to that well and go get the woman you love…NOW!" With a dangerous look in her eyes, Sango demanded. (Go Sango, Go Sango)_** Oh shit, better listen. **_

"Fine! I will already. But, this isn't 'cuz you told me too. This is 'cuz I want her back." With that, Inuyasha walked of with a 'humph'. _**Who do they think they are bossing me around like that. Though…maybe they were right. I mean she did say she loved me. Maybe I shoul-**_ While walking and thinking, (and without looking where he was going…silly Inuyasha) he finally made it to the well. Suddenly the clearing was full of soul collectors.

"Hello Kikyou. What do you want?"

"To get what's mine. Once and for all. I am so sick of this Inuyasha. I was here before her…I am better then her! I deserve you, not a-a copy of me. And when I am alive and we make you human, we will live together finally. Just like we always planned." (grrs Watch it Kikyou…lol)

"Kikyou, I don't want to be human and I don't want to be with you. Can't you see? You'll never compare to Kagome. She wants me the way I am. She loves me for what I am and she'll love me no matter what I decide to chose. Why couldn't you ever be like that? All I wanted before was to be everything you wanted me to be. I wanted to be perfect to you, but all you wanted to do was change me. Why? Why was I never good enough for you Kikyou?" Suddenly, she was at a loss of words. "And further more, I am a half demon. Get that!? I am a filthy little mutt who is in love with a wonderful woman that loves me for it!"

"You don't get it Inuyasha…I'm not giving you a choice here. You will be mine. I don't really care-"

"Why in the hell do all you people think you can boss me around today! I am not listening to you. I don't want you. I want Kagome! Get it?" _**Who in the hell is writing this? I am not to be bossed around!**___

OOOOh yes you are Inuyasha. I am the writer. Get it? _**More with the bossing around…grrss **_Don't growl at me dog boy! Now stop arguing with me and get back to the script…I'm not paying you for nothing!  _**You're not paying me at all! **_O, that's right…hehe. On with the chappy…NOW dog boy!

"Well that was interesting?" said a very confused Kikyou.

"Just forget about her, where the hell where we? Oh yeah. I don't want you Kikyou!"

"I'm not giving you a choice Inuyasha! I will have you. And if you aren't going to come with me by choice, I'll have to force you."

"What in the 'ell do you mean?" Suddenly, another confused character.

"I'm going to make it so that the stupid little girl can never come back."

"What are you talk-" (Ding ding…and he gets it!) _**Would you shut up!**_

"Don't even think about it Kikyou! I am warning you. If you so touch that well I will have to hurt you."

"Stupid…I'm not going to destroy the well. That would be to easy. I'm going to have fun with you first. What I am going to do it place a spell on the well, that she and I can only get ride of. The only way for me to take it back is if I am killed by your hands. If I am killed any other way…your 'Kagome' will never be aloud to return again." She smirked to herself. Now she has him. Suddenly a bright red light orbed around the well.

"You-you-you…BITCH!"

"Watch it Inuyasha, I'm not your bitch." She giggled out. "Not yet at least. One day, Inuyasha, you will be lonely and heartbroken staring at that stupid well. Then, that will be the day you will come for me. And we will be together. Just you wait and see Inuyasha. Just you wait. Until then, try and kill me if you want to see your 'Kagome' again. Goodbye Inuyasha." With that, a thick fog covered the clearing and she was gone.

_**What am I going to do now? **_Well? What are you going to do? Huh? Huh? Huh? _**Didn't I tell you to shut up? **_.Don't disappoint the readers. I bet they want to know what happens next. _** I know I want to … **_In time Inuyasha. You will know the whole story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More reviews please! Your comments are necessary. Any advice is welcome. Please?

Next chappy soon. I promise.


	4. Authors Note

Finding Love

To: O-Mega Lead, thank you so much for the advice…all I have to say is don't worry. And it's not only painful to read about Kagome being broken, but also it is hard to write. But like I said…don't worry about it.

And to:

MeiunTenshi

redfox

Dbzgtfan2004

Thank you all again!

I love to know you are enjoying my first fanfic!

P.s. I still don't own him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this isn't going to be a chappy, so sorry! But I have some, but not a lot of writers block. I will not have it after today when my bestest friend helps me out. So be patient and just don't get mad at me. 

_**Oi, Wench! When the hell am I coming back into the picture? **_

Omg…Inuyasha, be patient. I haven't decided what you are going to do yet. Gah. 

AND DON'T CALL ME WENCH!

So anyway, as I was saying, I'll probably write a chapter later today. Thank you again for reading this. I know it's probably not the best…and I already have thoughts for another one. Hehe. I think it's going to be called: _Good Guys Always Finish Last _I want it to be a Romance/Humor. So yeah, wish me luck. 

_**Lazy…**_

Excuse me? What was that? I'll have you know I have semester exams coming up, my brothers graduation party, and I haven't even started on some of my art projects for that stupid college class! Don't call me lazy. There's just a lot to deal with!

_**Fine! I'm sorry. Just hurry up okay!**_

I will! Bye all! Say goodbye Inuyasha…

_**Keh, Bye. **_

You could be nicer you know…oh well, see you all soon with the next chappy!


	5. Giving up

Finding Love

Hello all again! I just wanted to say thank you to those who have left me some more reviews and advice. So anyway, this is my chappy 4. I hope you like it. I do want to point out that I do not own Inuyasha…Oh man I do wish lol. Well Enjoy! And I hope by now you have the hang of the thoughts. I will not be entering this one. I'm not in a good mood as I was that day. So enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'"Give me your hand." He whispered oh so softly. She was shaking widely and her palms were sweating. She reached up and in one swift motion, she was standing on the ledge of the cliff with him. She was so afraid that she was going to fall into the murky waters of the sea that twisted angrily below her. But somehow she trusted this stranger.

"Are you ready to learn how to fly?" Then, without out warning, he shoved her off. She closed her eyes and screamed for what seemed like a eternity. Then when she didn't feel the coldness of the raging sea below her, she aloud herself a glance. First she opened one eye, then the other. She almost let out another ear shattering scream. That was until she realized that she wasn't moving. She was floating among the clouds. It was turning twilight, so the pinks and oranges were fading into light purples and navy blues. She smiled to herself and then turned back to the cliff. She wanted to share this new experience to the one who helped her find the bliss that it caused. When she turned back, there was no one on the ledge. Then there came a voice, a voice she could not ever forget.

"You know Kagome, you should never look back."

"Inu-" Then, she plugged head first into the sea below that was awaiting to swallow her up.'

Kagome awoke screaming on the floor and covered head to toe in sweat. She looked around and saw the comforting glow of the red neon numbers of her alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the morning, just as she knew it would be. Ever since the day she said goodbye to Inuyasha, she has been having the same nightmare. No matter how many times she told herself that she wasn't going to look back, she always did. Her mother said it was sign that she wasn't supposed to think about him, but how couldn't she when he was haunting her in her sleep?

"Damnit! How am I going to get back to sleep? I have to be to school in about five hours. There's no way I can sleep again." She got up and shrugged it off. _There's no reason to be so mad. It was my fault anyway. _She got up to take a shower. She hung her head and stared at the ground, just like she has for the past nine years. Unable to look at her face in the mirror.

The feudal era:

He jumped out of the way of the purified arrow. _**Damn, that was close. **_It is the third time he has had to fight Kikyou. He has been following after her for almost nine years. Each time they have fought, he would beat her just until she was dead. But each time he went to strike the final blow, the fog would come and she would just disappear with no scent for him to follow. It would be like starting over again and again. She loaded up another arrow. She wanted him to just stop. She was so tired of fighting and running. She knew no matter how many times he was about to kill her, he couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, he made that pretty clear, but she would just run off. Each time she thought to herself, 'next time he'll beg me to take him back. Next time it will go differently.' But each time it was the same. She swiftly jumped out of the way of his counter attack. She needed this to end, she was just so tired. _**She's swaying, she must be tired. She's probably about as tired as I am. **_Suddenly and arrow struck his left arm and the winced in pain.

"You have to do better then that Kikyou."

"I'm not the one here to murder." She was finally getting annoyed of him. Why was that stupid little girl worth so much trouble?

"You're right Kikyou. You're not here to murder and nor am I. I came to tell you that I give in. You were right, Kagome is never coming back. It's time I faced the truth."

Kikyou looked into his eyes…he's telling the truth. He's done fighting. Inuyasha put his sword away and walked to Kikyou.

"It's time I stopped pretending that she's coming back. It's time I stop running from the pain. Kikyou, will you turn me human?" She was at a loss of words. It's been nine years. She waited nine years to hear these words.

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes, yes I will turn you human!" She ran to him and embraced him. He in turn embraced her to. Unknown to her though…all plans of her happiness where about to change.

"Kikyou, lets go find the rest of the jewel shard." With that they walked off hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short. But if I make this one long, the story will be to short. Please, please don't kill me. There is a devious plan that will unfold. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Love to all of you that like my story!

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon


	6. Just Another Day

Finding Love

In the last chappy, Inuyasha finally gave into Kikyou and they went off to finish collecting the shards…what's gonna happen now!?!?!?

You should all know by now who's thoughts are who's. But I do think that this is going to happen…_underlined italics are going to be Kikyou's thoughts and __**bold underlined italics are going to be Koga's thoughts.**_Yes, they are both going to be a bigger part of the story and if you are all anything like me…you will hate it. But I want this to be longer. I hope you understand. And to be point blank, I am and will always be a Inuyasha and Kagome fan. I hate Kikyou and Koga just has no chance with Kagome. Just thought I should let you know. And as you all know, I don't own Inuyasha. So I guess on with the story. Updates, might not be happening as fast as they have been. It's the end of the school year and I have exams…so be happy that I have been good at doing this. Thank you again for my reviews. ON WARD HO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got dressed and headed out the door. She needed to get to school before she was late for her first class of the day. _That's the last time I go out drinking with Hojo. _She walked out of her semi-nice apartment building. She stopped living with her mother the instant she turned 18. She didn't want to be anywhere near that stupid well house. It's been almost nine years since she left, and yet, it seems like it was just yesterday to her. She can still smell the sweet smell of Inuyasha and she could swear that she heard his voice. Five years back, she finally said yes to a very excited Hojo. They have been dating since, but somehow there was just something missing.

She had to run to the bus stop so she wouldn't miss the 6:30 bus, or she would have to wait another half hour before the next one came. She ran into so many people while trying to make it in time, then suddenly she saw something bright red out of the corner of her eye. She stopped very abruptly, only to receive a few very rude comments from the people behind her. She swung around, a bit to quickly, to see if it was what she thought it was only to discover that it was a scarf fluttering in the wind. And finally breathed again. Why was she freaking out? He couldn't be here. She had put a spell on the well so that she wouldn't be tempted to go back. He couldn't get through that. She snapped out of her train of thought just in time to see the bus pull out and start down the busy street. _Fuck! What the hell am I going to do now._ Then a red mustang pulled up along the curb.

"Hey babe. Need a ride?" Said a very cool and collected Hojo.

"My hero." And she hopped into the fancy sport car.

Back in the Feudal era:

Fighting side by side for the past month or so, Kikyou and Inuyasha had only to defeat Naraku for the jewel shards that he possessed. Well, him and Koga, but they'll deal with Koga later. They walked hand in hand into an empty clearing.

"Inuyasha, I need a break." Said one very tired Kikyou.

"Okay, love." (Wince)

They stopped for awhile and discussed their future. They were in the middle of a fight when both Kikyou and Inuyasha sensed him. They both stood up and looked into the woods where his laughter rang out from.

In Kagome's time:

"That was a long day." Said an exhausted Kagome. She was leaning on Hojo as he walked with her to his car.

"Defiantly time to go out to eat." He smiled.

"I'm starved! When and where are we going?"

"You, have to go home and get ready. I want you really looking nice for tonight okay?"

"Umm okay Hojo? What's tonight?"

"Just a very special night, that's all." Kagome was so confused. She had no idea what he was talking about but agreed that she would look her best.

"Reach into the back seat, I have something there for you." She reached back and pulled a very large bag. Inside was a very, very nice looking dress. It was a maroon colored evening gown. A halter with a plunging neck line that Kagome could only guess that ended at her waist. She had never worn something so…reveling.

"Wow." Was the only word that could escape her mouth. Now she was really confused. She didn't even notice that the car was stopped outside her apartment.

"Um, Kagome? Not that I wouldn't mind you coming home with me, but baby you need to get ready for tonight. I'll be back around 8. Don't eat anything big."

"Oh, sorry Hojo. See you then."

She jumped out of his car and heard the window roll down.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too." She imagined that it was Inuyasha. She ran up the stairs to her apartment to get ready. As soon as she entered her home, she stripped off her clothes and headed into the bathroom that was down the hall right across from her room. She had such a long sucky day and the warm water of a shower was just what she needed. She was a major in English (the langue). She wanted to teach English to the Japanese children. And she wanted to teach Japanese to American children. She stepped into the shower. The water trickled down her body. She hummed a little song and let her mind wander into the past. After she finished with her shower, she walked into her room and put on some spankies and a tank top. Her stomach growled. _It's only 3. I can get something to eat and do some writing before I have to start getting ready._ She walked into her kitchen and took out a pot. She filled it with water and pulled some chicken flavored Ramen out of the cupboard above the stove. After that finished cooking she poured it into a bowl, grabbed her chopsticks, and headed for her room. She had a line in her head for a new poem all day and she just wanted to write.

_My Broken Wings_

_With broken heart and broken wings_

_I lay in tears over messed up things_

_Bleeding and lost_

_Willing to leave, no matter the cost_

_Until one day I was found_

_A voice so calming, a glorious sound_

_It called out to me, saying it's all okay_

_I will live for another day_

_He held me close and watched me cry_

_Unwilling to let me go; let me die_

_Loving me with all his might_

_Showing me love; showing me the light_

_He gave me his heart and I gave him mine _

_He gave me a reason to shine_

_He's the reason that I'm still here_

_Losing him is all I fear_

_But now I can say _

_Without any messed up delay_

_I love you my Angel; only you_

_And I know that you love me too_

_And I can't wait for the day we'll be together_

_You_

_Me _

_Equals love forever_

When she looked up again, it was now 4. She decided that now was a good time to start getting ready.

Feudal era:

"Come out and fight you coward!" Snarled an angry Inuyasha. Suddenly a bright purple light shot out of the woods towards our hero.

"Inuyasha! Watch it!" Kikyou scream with bow and arrow ready. Inuyasha dodged the attack and unsheathed the pulsating Tetsusaiga. The sword his father had given him oh so long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, I'm not good at writing battle scenes as you will find out in the next chappy, so basically you will come in at the end of the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. So until then, goodbye

Sincerely,

Sweet Demon


	7. What Now

Finding love

So anyway. I's is back! Lol

Same as always…

I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own this poem. I can't say who wrote cuz I just don't know…I found it on the internet. So don't sue me!

On with the chappy

_Forget his name_

_Forget his walk_

_Forget the way he used to talk_

_Forget the love that you once knew_

_Remember that there's someone new forget the fun that you once shared_

_Forget the fact that he once cared_

_Forget the time you spent together_

_Remember that he's gone forever_

_Forget the times they played you song_

_Forget you cried the whole night long_

_Forget how close you once were_

_Remember now, he belongs to her_

_Forget you memorized his every part_

_Forget that he still holds your heart_

_Forget the things he used to say_

_Remember now, he's gone away_

_Forget the times he used to phone_

_Forget at night, you're all alone_

_Forget the times you wore his ring_

_Remember now, she's his everything_

_Forget the thrills when he walked by_

_Forget the time he made you cry_

_Forget the way he said your name_

_Remember, things will never be the same_

_Forget the times he looked into your eyes_

_Forget you died when he said his goodbyes_

_Forget that he's the only one you loved_

_Remember now, you're not the one he's thinking of_

_Forget the places you used to go_

_Forget that you loved him so_

_Forget the time his lips met yours_

_Remember now, it just isn't love anymore_

Kagome stared down at the poem. How did they know that she needed to forget? Tears threatened to escape her eyes. Then she remembered, she told her self so long ago, that he wouldn't make her cry anymore. She shut the book and tossed it aside. Looking at her self in the mirror, she was so startled. Was it really her? She couldn't even tell anymore. Huge auburn eyes stared back at her. This face was so…sad. Did she always look miserable? Porcelain white skin contrasted beautifully against the maroon dress. The gown hugged her small frame just wonderfully. Hojo will be happy. She wore very little make up because she just didn't own any. Her raven hair pulled up into a soft bun, with lose strands framing her face. This just couldn't be her. It was impossible. A loud knock came from the room next to the bathroom. _Well, time to go. _

Feudal era:

"Kikyou, aim for his heart." Inuyasha ordered. He needed to end this now. He just had too. He needed the shards so he could become human. He needed his plan to work. Kikyou aimed for a wary Naraku's heart. The battle had to have been going on for days. All of them were worn and bloody. This soon had to come to an end. Some one was about to mess up and that final mistake would mean their end.

"Ready Kikyou?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Now!" The arrow raced at the speed of light. After only seconds, the arrow reached it target. Naraku looked down in horror.

"Wind scare!" With a blinding flash of light…the battle was over.

Kagome's time:

Hojo just couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. She looked radiant in the dress he had bought her. The small box in his pants was burning a whole through his pocket. He just had to ask her. Before it was to late and the moment was over.

Kagome had to admit she was speechless. Hojo had taken her to the opera. Now he was taking her out to a fancy restaurant and finally to a poetry reading. She just couldn't believe it. He hated the opera and poetry. She felt like he had something up his sleeve though.

They were half way through their meal when suddenly he looked at her with such intensity.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Hojo?"

"We've been together for quite awhile, haven't we."

"Yes Hojo, we have been." She had no idea where he was going with all of this. (Sorry she's so dense)

"And we love each other right?"

"Yes, I guess we do." _As close to love as I will ever be anymore. _Suddenly, she felt something. She couldn't tell what it was, but it just didn't feel right telling Hojo that she loved him.

"Well, Kagome," he got down onto one knee in front of her. _Oh no, this isn't happening…this isn't right!_

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Everyone was watching them. Everyone knew. How could she not. There was no more Inuyasha. There was no chance. Why was she still hung up on him. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind. Hojo watched her. Still waiting for an answer. He couldn't tell why she looked so pained…he was worried.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said, still undecided. But there were just too many people there to turn him down. After all, she didn't want to hurt him. Plus, why not. He loved her, that's all she could hope for…even if she didn't love him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, this is killing me! Tehe Please, please don't kill me. Trust me, I'm not happy with myself either. I even want to kill me.

Sincerely,

Sweet-demon

By the way…I want more reviews! Please. I mean come on. Lol thank you so much for the ones I've got. I really feel the love.


	8. The Past

Finding love

Hello all again. I am back…So onward. P.s. this story is somewhat based on what happened to me…I had the guy I love suddenly say goodbye to me. I own this poem. But I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No one to hear me screaming_

_No one to understand the tears that fall from my eyes_

_Left alone, no shelter to find_

_No arms to hold me close; _

_No one can get the pain or how it felt when he said goodbye_

_And why did you do it?_

_Why did you leave me here with all my sorrows_

_Left with razor blade in hand_

"_Welcome back my dear old friend"_

_This is all so messed up_

_Back to where I was before he came_

_And why did you do it?_

_Why did you leave me here?_

_You knew what I was going to do_

_You knew what I was capable of_

_How could you damn me to this yet again?_

_I don't know if I can make it this time_

_I just wasn't ready to have my heart ripped out_

_Why did you make your goodbyes?_

_It was far to soon_

_Enough wasn't said_

_Now look what you've done_

_Look what you left behind_

_And why did you do it?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm still hung up on him. I just can't let him go. _Kagome looked at herself in the beautiful gown. Pure white with again a plunging neck line. Hojo really likes those plunging neck lines. It was hand embroided with real pearls in an elegant design. She loved it. She couldn't lie to herself. It was the perfect dress, for the wrong wedding.

"Oh, Ms. Kagome. You look beautiful." Said the over cheerful sales girl.

"Yes, I love the dress myself."

"So, when's the big day?"

"Next month…actually, in two weeks. It's on the tenth of April."

"Oh wow. And you are waiting until now to get your dress?!"

"Yes."

"Well, is this the one you would like Ms. Kagome?"

"Yes, it is."

Feudal era:

Inuyasha woke up in a startle. _**Where in the hell is Kikyou? **_Then he smelled it…or should he say her. It was Kagome. It had to be. He never smelt sweet pea that strong, only when she was around. He heard her giggle. _**Is that really her? Did she come back to me? **_ Just then the cloth door was pulled back revealing who was the one who smelt of sweet pea.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said with a grin.

"Yo-you're alive?"

"Oh yes. And now all we have to do is get those jewel shards away from the wolf demon and you can be human. It's all working out Inuyasha." She was ecstatic. Everything she could have hoped for was right at her finger tips. She broke Inuyasha down. She got him to finally defeat Naraku so she could be alive again. Now all she had to do was wait for the right moment, and Inuyasha will be dead. Leaving her with the jewel shard and everything she could have dreamt of.

Kagome's time:

She stared down into the well. If she was going to do it, it was now or never. She just had to see him one more time before…she threw her life away. She took a deep breath, counted to three, and jumped. Blue light clouded around her. It was only merely seconds before she could see a bright blue sky above her. _Well, it's time. I wonder if I'll see any of them. It's been far too long. _She jumped out of the well and headed for Kaede's hut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this one is sooooooo short. I know I am sorry but I am having writers block. I love you all who read and love it. Lol. So until next time…latera all!

Sincerely,

Sweet-demon


	9. Fighting the past

Finding love

I am back! Howdy all. Umm yeah so sorry about the last chappy…it kinda sucked. And sooo sorry about taking so long to update. I've been grounded and well taking care of my brothers graduation party. So on with my story.

P.s. I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the poem!

Fighting the past

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Still sitting here_

_Still waiting here_

_The sun still hasn't rose_

_It's been darkness here_

_For three long years_

_This isn't what I chose!_

_I'm waiting for the sun to shine_

_The warmth upon my skin_

_Waiting for the happiness_

_And dying from within_

_Can you bring the sunshine here_

_So I can run and play_

_It's so scary here; just sitting here_

_So come, show me the way_

_I can remember what it was like before_

_The happiness we had shared_

_So long ago; so very long ago_

_When he said that he had cared._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked to where she remembered Kaede's hut to be. Only when she arrived, there was nothing there except a grave sight. By the looks of it, it was the entire village. _What in the hell happened here?????_ She walked around to see if anyone was left in the small village. She needed answers. She called for anyone, and she called. No one was there to answer. Suddenly she felt it. She almost forgot what it felt like to have a demon by her…how she could forget that icy feeling, she didn't know. And yet it was somewhat familiar.

"Kagome?" She spun around only to lock eyes with none other then Kouga. He hadn't changed a bit. He still held his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and the same set of 'clothing' he had always worn.

"Kagome is that you? You look…older." He sounded stunned. He never thought she could've look any better then she had when she first showed up with the mutt face.

"Kouga? It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Yes, where did you disappear off too? I've missed you dearly."

"Oh, that's kind of a long story Kouga."

"That's okay…I have time. I always have time for you." He said with a cocky grin on his handsome face.

Lets see what Inuyasha is up too:

"Kikyou…where in the hell are you going?" Inuyasha was so lost. For the first time in his life. He couldn't figure out where Kikyou was going. She kept changing directions every five seconds. Then he smelled it…_** eh, stupid, mangy wolf, wait…sweet pea?**_

Kagome's time

"Kagome? Baby? Where are you?" Hojo called out. _**Where is my woman? I just saw her come into this smelly old well house. **_He called her name a few more times before he decided that he must have imaged her going into there…he figured she just went shopping.

Feudal era:

Kagome sat with Kouga with their feet dangling in the hot spring. She told him the entire story and he listened to every single word she said.

_Flash back:_

"_I love you!" She cried out. He slowly turned to her. "You love me you say? Do you have any idea what it means to be in love?! You're a mere child, my dear Kagome. Innocent, naïve, and so incompetent. You know nothing of what you speak!" _

"_Incompetent! I'm incompetent? Well then, I am as incompetent as you are stubborn! At least I know what I want and I can know in my heart that I love someone. And whether you like it or not, that someone is you!" She knew he was saying his goodbye. And now she knew he would never love her back. I mean why would he? She was nothing but a simple reminder of something he can't have. That's all she'll ever be, a copy of the woman who he loves. His little shard collector. And just another pain in his ass._

_End Flashback_

_**Hmmm, stupid mutt. Never knew what he had. He should've taken better care of her. **_

"Don't worry about it Kagome. He was always foolish. You should have been taken care of. You should have been loved." Kagome blushed. She never had anyone say that too her. Maybe she was a fool to try and be with Inuyasha. She knew she belonged in this time…not in the future. She was an outcast there. And here…she was home. Maybe, she should've been with Kouga all along.

"Kagome, dear. What are you thinking about so deeply?" Just before she could answer, he growled deeply. _**Damn mutt. He never knows when to stay away…wait…sweet pea. I have to get Kagome out of here and fast. **_

"Kouga…what is it." Just at that very moment…she say a flash of red step out of the woods next to her. Her heart stopped beating and the world stopped spinning.

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon

Yes I will not be able to update a lot in the next couple of days. More grad. Parties and final exams. I apologize. And I will update soon.


	10. Not Ready!

**Finding love**

'ello loves. I am back with another chappy just for the adoring fans of this story. I have to say thank you too all of you that are loyal fans to my story and I will try to make you happy with it. And again…I have my story line for my next story… _Good Guys always finish last…_lol but I will finish this one up first. I love you all! ON WARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics here. Thank you Bowling for Soup!

Not Ready!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**When We Die lyrics- Bowling for Soup**_

Nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me

Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own

How can I show you if you're not here

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Last Chappy…

'"_Kagome, dear. What are you thinking about so deeply?" Just before she could answer, he growled deeply. __**Damn mutt. He never knows when to stay away…wait…sweet pea. I have to get Kagome out of here and fast. **_

"

"Kagome! Kagome…what is it? Please stop. Just calm down. You need to calm down!"

Inuyasha was stunned and couldn't move…_**Kagome? Can it be…**_

"Oi, wolf. What did you do to her?!?!" Inuyasha still wasn't sure if he could believe his eyes…he really didn't want to. He couldn't stand seeing Kagome there like that. It just wasn't like her. And to see her flinch when he spoke, practically broke his heart.

"I didn't do anything you stupid mutt…Kagome please…She was just fine before you showed up. And why in the hell would you care? You're the one who left her…" Kouga had his arms wrapped around Kagome. Inuyasha was going nuts. _**Wait…I didn't leave her…I didn't leave you Kagome. I just couldn't come after you. I will show you. You will understand. Oh, god. Get the hell away from her WOLF! **_Inuyasha was so close to the edge when suddenly an arrow flew out of no where and struck Kouga in the arm. (Almost hitting Kagome in the head.) _Damn…I missed her. _

"Kikyou! What in the hell do you think you are doing!?!? You almost hit Kagome." _**What in the hell is she thinking. **_Kikyou loaded another arrow and aimed.

"Maybe I wanted to hit the little bitch. She's ruining everything. Coming back here like someone wants her to be here. Kagome…you should have just stayed where you were. Now I have to kill you and the mangy wolf" The arrow flew into Kouga's leg. He yelped out in pain. Suddenly Kagome was very aware what was happening, well she realized that one of her friends was in trouble. She bent down to help Kouga just as an arrow whizzed by were her head was just seconds before. Inuyasha instantly went after Kikyou to protect Kagome.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, still not over the little wench. But Inuyasha, you said that you loved me." Kikyou laughed as she dodged attack after attack. Jumping every which was to barely miss the claws that were swinging at her.

"What has gotten into you Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha…kill Kouga. Don't kill me yet again. You want to finish the jewel right? Well do it. He has the last two shards. Then you can get whatever you little heart desires." Inuyasha only had one thought…_**Kagome. **_

Kagome helped get Kouga out of the clearing while Inuyasha was trying to get Kikyou.

"Kouga…can you walk on your own yet?"

"Yes, I think so." Kouga stood up, but stumbled. Kagome caught him before he fell.

"Kagome, you saved me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Kouga. Just get me the fuck out of here. I can't handle seeing 'him' right now." Kouga nodded and picked her up. She sat somberly on his back. And he ran…fast and far.

Inuyasha nodded his head. Suddenly he heard the 'wolf' take off running. Seconds later, he smelt his sent mixed with Kagome's. _**She went with him! But…how could she.**_ Inuyasha felt so betrayed and swore on his life that he will kill the wolf to get what belonged to him. With that, he took off running in the direction of 'his' sent. Leaving behind a stunned, but happy Kikyou. _Inuyasha is so easy to convince. _

"Kikyou." She spun around and bowed deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"I take it, the wolf isn't dead yet."

"No my lord. Your half breed of a brother just went after him. And, my lord, we have a problem…"

"You know I hate problems, lady Kikyou."

"I know my lord-but, Kagome is back." She shut her eyes, waiting for him to explode.

"Well, that is a problem. But I trust you will take care of it?"

"Y-yes. Yes I will my lord."

"Kikyou, love, how many times do I have to tell you…it's just Sesshomaru. You know, if we are going to be married after the mutt is out of the way, you have to get used to that." He said with a slight smile. Kikyou blushed deeply. She wasn't used to his kindness. Sesshomaru walked slowly up to the Miko.

"And, there will be no more bowing." He easily lifted her up. She looked into his eyes, which were looking down into hers, so full of love. (Yes…I said it. He's showing emotion) He stroked her jaw line from her earlobe to her chin and he lifted it ever so slowly. He lowered his head. And suddenly their lips met in a fiery kiss. Kikyou could hardly breath. After the kiss ended, he picked her up into a embrace, which she returned eagerly.

"Make sure my stupid half-brother doesn't get himself killed. We don't need to lose that shard right at this moment. We still need you to become demon so we can finally be together." Kikyou sighed. _Why is it he won't except that I am human? I don't want to be a demon, but if it is the only way I can be with him…I will. _

"I will make sure everything goes to plan…my love." He gave a nod and disappeared into the forest. _Time to go find the mutt. _

O.o Damn that Kikyou! Lol So anyway…another chappy done. I hope you liked it. Until next time…same place…same time…GOODNIGHT. Lol it's night time here. ½ left of school! And I rocked at all my exams so far…A- on my BIO! Hells yeah. Next is English…which is tomorrow. Wish me luck. My teacher hates me. Lol.

Sincerely,

Sweet-demon


	11. Hello Again Dear Friends

Finding love

Hi-ya folks. I want to say I am back. Not for good because well…yeah I have a life. I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST! I'm just so happy. This chappy is in dedication to Demonfang73. By request…Forgotten by Avril Lavigne. Here you are! P.s Thank you to my fans!

Miroku's thoughts are '…'

I do not own InuYasha or the song lyrics posted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten   
I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listen  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?

Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?

Have you Forgotten?  
Do you get it now  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chappy:

"_Yes, I think so." Kouga stood up, but stumbled. Kagome caught him before he fell. _

"_Kagome, you saved me. How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Kouga. Just get me the fuck out of here. I can't handle seeing 'him' right now." Kouga nodded and picked her up. She sat somberly on his back. And he ran…fast and far. _

_Inuyasha felt so betrayed and swore on his life that he will kill the wolf to get what belonged to him. With that, he took off running in the direction of 'his' sent. Leaving behind a stunned, but happy Kikyou. __Inuyasha is so easy to convince. _

"_Make sure my stupid half-brother doesn't get himself killed. We don't need to lose that shard right at this moment. We still need you to become demon so we can finally be together." Kikyou sighed. __Why is it he won't except that I am human? I don't want to be a demon, but if it is the only way I can be with him…I will. _

"_I will make sure everything goes to plan…my love." He gave a nod and disappeared into the forest. __Time to go find the mutt. _

Kagome woke up in a cave. _I must have fallen asleep…I wonder how far away we got. _Just then Kouga walked in.

"So you are up." He chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry Kouga. It's just been a long day for me." Suddenly, what had happened just flooded back into her brain. _Oh shit. I saw him…he protected me. What does that mean?!!?_ Kouga looked at Kagome. She looked as though she was having a huge struggle. _**No thanks to that mangy mutt…what is his problem? Leaving Kagome so broken. I doubt he noticed how dead her eyes look.**_ Kagome looked up at Kouga.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Kouga."

"Do you really miss it here?"

"Yes Kouga. With all my heart."

"Then it's final. You will stay here with me."

"Kouga…I have a wedding in a week. I have to be back for that."  
"Do you love him?"

"What?!"

"Do you love the man you are marrying? Kagome…it is a simple question."

"I-I don't think I really do."

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

"I-I…I"

"Just answer Kagome."

"Honestly. It broke my heart even more to see him with Kikyou. Just seeing him made me…made me remember that I can never be with him. And, that broken my heart completely. So yes, I suppose I do."

"Okay. I understand. But Kagome…I still love you." She was stunned. _It's been over what…nine years. And he still has those feelings for me. _Kouga got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Come on Kagome. I have a surprise for you." She got up and walked with him. He bent down a little. And she jumped on his back. And with a flash, they were gone.

Inuyasha was losing his sent. How was he ever going to find his Kagome. Even as the sent reached to near nothing…he pressed on. He just had to find her. Then suddenly the wind changed and the strongest sent of sweet pea came from the west.

They had been traveling for the longest time and the sun was setting. She didn't want to nag Kouga because he had already said at least three times that they will be there soon. But she couldn't help but wonder when. She was getting very cold also. The short skirt and tank didn't give her much protection against the night coldness that came. Kouga noticed the goose bumps on her thighs. Then it hit him…he was holding onto her thighs. And she was wearing an awful short skirt. Not to mention, she was holding onto him very tightly. _**She must be cold. Those small pieces of clothing couldn't give her much protection. **_ He suddenly stopped. Kagome looked around and noticed a somewhat large hut in the middle of the clearing. Kouga went right up to the door and knocked…then knocked again. A gruff voice rang out from behind,

"Just give me a minute." Kagome was not expecting what came next…the door opened slowly…and a rather handsome man with a beautiful woman stood behind it.

Kagome let out a shrill. "Sango! Miroku!"

"Kagome!" The beautiful woman cried. Then out of nowhere a teenage demon steeped out of the darkness behind.

"Shippo?"

"K-Kagome?" He ran up and gave her a hug and Sango followed. Miroku just stood in awe…'But Kikyou blocked the well…'


	12. Fighting

Finding Love

'ello all! So this chappy actually came to me in a dream…lol. So yeah…on ward!

I DON'T OWN JACK(Anything)…I do own the Idea though…And a few of the poems. Yah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By: Element 80

**"Broken Promises"**

The day you left me  
there was a feeling I have never shown  
The day you told me  
there were the words that I have never known  
And now it's over  
So what's left that I should ever feel  
cause since the day you left me I have been so alone

And now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough

Deep inside me  
there are things that I have never told  
they burn inside me  
and now I need to know  
Why are you trying to take everything away from me  
well I'm begging you  
I'm here with nothing left to show  
cause since the day you left me I have been so alone

And now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
And now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough

Look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say  
Look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say  
Now look at how you turned on me  
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see  
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me  
Don't you think I've got something to say

And now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up he noticed that the moon and stars were no where in sight.

"It's the perfect day for them all to die. I couldn't have planned it out better. Sesshomaru walked in to black castle. The only light to light his way were the candles on the wall placed every few feet. Rin heard a mans laugh and saw his shadow walking slowly down the long corridor to the room she was placed in. The shadow looked like her lord, but she knew it wasn't. As the shadow moved, it's form changed. It shortened and the long, straight hair turned into more of a tangled mane. No, that wasn't her Lord Sesshomaru…that was the imposture Naraku. Kagura looked up from her spot on the floor as her 'master' entered the room. His high, menacing laugh made her ears hurt. Jaken looked up towards Rin then to the beautiful Kagura.

"Hello all, I'm back."

"Hello master." They all said in unison. Both Rin and Kagura blushed as Naraku dropped Sesshomaru's clothing in favor for his own. Naraku sat across the fire from his Kagura.

"Do you miss him Kagura? Do you miss the one you said you loved? The foolish demon."

"You bastard Naraku." She spat out.

"Huh, how about you Rin? Do you miss the only person so show you compassion? And you Jaken? Do you miss the man who so easily could have turned on you without regret?" Rin let out a small whimper. Yes she missed him. He was her lord. He was her protector. She let out another small whimper. She tried to keep them quite in fear that Naraku would beat her yet again for crying. Kagura looked at the young girl. She didn't belong here. Not with this monster.

"No, master. I do not miss Sesshomaru." Jaken said without looking up. He didn't want to see the flame in Kagura's blood red eyes. Or the betrayal in the young Rin's eyes.

"That's good Jaken." He said with a wicked grin.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, but how is it you are fooling Kikyou and that half breed InuYasha?"

"Very simple Jaken. This Lord Sesshomaru just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. All I did was switch form with him, and he took the fall." Yet again, the young girl whimpered.

"But how did the pretests Kikyou not feel the change in demonic power?"

"Kikyou is oblivious when she is in love. So easy to fool. She didn't even notice the precious fang of Inu Taisho missing from Sesshomaru's side at our little meeting."

"And what of the monk with the curse of the wind tunnel. Or the Demon Slyer in search of her young brother you enslaved?"

"Easy Jaken, I undid it all. Well most of it." His eyes flew to Kagura.

"Kagura, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes…Master." She gritted her teeth at calling him that.

"You must go and bring the Kagome girl here to me."  
"Why me? Can't you have Kikyou do it?"

"Kikyou won't be able to. Kagome is far to strong for her."

"But why Master?" Jaken spitted out.

"I think she will be a wonderful Queen for when I am ruler of all these lands."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga talked the whole night through. Miroku only spoke sometimes. He was pondering on how Kagome got back. Wasn't the well sealed? That's what InuYasha had said. He stared down at his right hand. The curse had been lifted. InuYasha and Kikyou had killed Naraku, but to him, something still didn't feel right. He thought back to the well, Kikyou wanted to have InuYasha all to herself and wanted Kagome out of the picture. Then suddenly it hit him. The spell put on the well was a…fake. An illusion. Nothing more then an illusion. He had to find InuYasha. He needed to tell him. Miroku got up and a hush fell over the room.

"Miroku, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, my dear Sango. I need to clear my head." After he left Kagome turned to Sango.  
"So, where's the baby? You told me that you were going to have a baby as soon as you two got married." Sango blushed.

"We were searching for Naraku for a long time. We needed to end the wind tunnel. Plus, I needed to find Kohaku."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but after we heard of InuYasha and Kikyou defeating Naraku…he died."  
"I'm so sorry Sango."

"Don't be. He needed to move on. It was his time."

"Sango…do you hear that too?" Kouga stood up and growled. Shippo did the same. Then there came a knock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments back:

Miroku left the cabin. He needed to find InuYasha…but that was impossible. Did InuYasha know that Kagome was back? Did he intend on killing Kikyou like he has always planned. Suddenly he heard a cough.

"Is Kagome with you?" Asked a very human InuYasha.

"Why yes. Yes she is. Kouga brought her here." Upon hearing that she was with him, InuYasha let out a growl.

"Bring me to her. I have to talk to her."

"Okay but first there are a few things you need to know. One, she's going to be getting married in her time…but she doesn't love him. Two, she still loves you but is horribly broken. And Three, the spell that Kikyou put on the well was just an illusion. She fooled you InuYasha." InuYasha was just a little bit more then just outraged, but he had to speak with Kagome. Miroku lead InuYasha back to the cabin, he opened the door and yet again the room fell silent. Kagome's eyes fell upon InuYasha. And his eyes went straight to her. She was wearing her raven hair pulled back into a soft pink ribbon at the nap of her neck. She was wearing a kimono the same color as the ribbon with cream color flowers and dragons in a beautiful pattern. Her eyes scanned the room, they all nodded as if to say…'Yes go'. She slowly rose and walked out the door with him. After the door was shut, she heard the laughter ring out. It made her at unease. InuYasha looked at her. The picture of perfection but as soon as those eyes looked into his, he wanted to die. Those dead, broken eyes. They used to be full of such life and laughter. What had happened? Why…why has she become like this. Before he could practically see into her soul. Now there was this wall. He could see all the pain and suffering. He hated it. Had he done it? She walked slowly towards the raven haired man. His golden eyes penetrating her very core. She reached up and put her palm on his right check. It was so warm. _Is this really happening? Is he real this time? He has to be. Oh Kagome, what in the hell are you doing. Do you want it to hurt again? _He moved his face into her hand. She automatically pulled it away. The handsome man looked confused. That's when he heard it. The people. The cabin was surrounded. Everyone that was in the cabin came running out.

"I told you they were here. The demon lovers." Kikyou called out to the hundreds nah, thousands of people.

"She was right."

"They must die."

"Dirty demons. Filthy demon lovers." The people were scared.

"Theses are the demons that are stealing your women and children. And these are the ones who are protecting them." Kikyou yelled.

"What are you talking about? Shippo, Kilala, and Kouga would never touch a human in a threaten manner!" Kagome shouted back.

"And she's the worst one of all. She was gathering the shard for a half demon!"

"She'll be the death of us all."

"She must die." A some of the army men rang out. Suddenly, Sango ran up to Kagome with an arrow and bow.

"We shall fight." Sango said.

"No. You have to get them out of here. I'll take care of it."

"But, Kagome we-"

"Sango. Just GO!" She looked at Kagome. And nodded. Kagome aimed at Kikyou and hit her in the shoulder.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled. Out of pure instinct. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wait…Kagome. I didn't mean- KAGOME!" An arrow flew right into her heart. Her eyes opened wide. InuYasha ran to her side.

"InuYasha. Move." Kikyou held back an arrow that was aimed for her heart yet again.

"Kikyou! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Killing the one threat I have left."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah, stupid Kikyou. Well, I keep with the twist. Lol. The next chappy might take me awhile. If anyone has anymore request…I'm happy to make them. Review please!

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon


	13. Sorry! lol here's the authors note

Hi people. Sorry about the wait on the story. It's just been really...hetic in my life. Sooooooooo soooooo sooooooo sorry. I will be having another chapter soon. I promise. I just need some insperation and I have a friend writing me a chapter also...so I have to wait on that also. Please forgive me.

Sincerly,

Sweet-demon


	14. His Choice

Finding Love

A/N: So I was thinking about stopping this story…but I don't know. I don't want to. As it looks, my other chapter my friend was writing…isn't coming. I'm so sorry about the long wait too. I've had a hell of a month (about a month I think since my last update.) One of those don't ask, don't tell. Lol. So anyway. Here is something. Please don't be mad and I'm still taking request…Please someone give me an Idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Or the song lyrics.

Who Knew: By Pink

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked down at the dieing Kagome. She was staring off into the sky. Suddenly a painful memory shot back into his mind.

Flash Back:

"_It's so beautiful here InuYasha. I don't see why I don't come here and live. I mean…Look at all those stars."_

"_What, you don't have the stars back at your time?"_

"_Well, I do. But I can't seen them as well. Thanks for coming with me by the way. It's nice to have company." Said a blushing Kagome. _

"_Yeah, it is kinda nice." Said an equally as red InuYasha. Suddenly Kagome lend her head on InuYasha's shoulder. They stayed like that for sometime. _

"_Kagome?" Her breathing was even. She was asleep. He picked her up and brought her back to camp._

_End Flash Back._

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should've told you a long time ago. I was going to the night we watched the stars. I meant to tell you so many times. I love you Kagome. I've loved you for a long time."

"What are you babbling on with you stupid half demon." Kikyou yelled. "I told you to move away from her so I can finish her off."

"Kikyou. This is the last straw. I followed after you so I could get the rest of the jewel shards. I wanted them so I could become human. I wanted to go live with Kagome in her time. And be with her always."

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one being used." Kikyou let out a little chuckle. "You are dense InuYasha."

"What the hell are you talking about Kikyou…"

"You really don't pay attention do you? Haven't you noticed the smell of your brother on me when I came back from my 'alone time'? Are you really that out of it?"

"What are you talking about. I haven't smelled him on you." Suddenly…there was a harsh laugh. The army of humans behind Kikyou hushed and waited for what happened next. The laughter rang throughout the hills and got louder and louder. Then stopped.

"You have one choice InuYasha. You can chose the life of Kikyou or the life of Kagome."

"Who the hell said that. Show your self!" InuYasha growled.

"Why little brother. You can't recognize my voice?" Sesshomaru stepped out behind a tree.

"Look men a demon! Let us kill him." One of the men cried. Sesshomaru looked up with a small smile that played on his lips. Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, all the men were cut down.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyou started to run over to him. Her arms wide open. A bigger smile danced across his face.

"Kikyou! No!" InuYasha yelled. Without warning, Sesshomaru attacked Kikyou.

"Now on to business. Like I said InuYasha…who do you want to live? I will save one. Not both. You chose. And chose quickly."

I'm leaving it here. I have to decide where to go on from here. I hope to update soon. I really do.

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon


	15. What Can it Mean?

Finding Love

A/N: I get sick of these…but anyway…I guess my friend is writing said chapter as we speak. She is at her mom's 0.o. but that doesn't have anything to do with you people lol. I don't know when I'll get it. So please be patient. Anyway…as always I do not own InuYasha. P.S. demonfang73...I must say you rock lol. This was Demon's idea…so enjoy and I hope this is close to what you wanted…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still sitting here,

Still waiting here,

But the rainbows never came.

It's been raining here,

For three long years,

And all I feel is shame!

Somehow it still calls to me,

The darkness which are my fears.

Somehow they never stop falling,

The rain drops that are my tears.

Can you make the rain stop?

Just make it go away.

I hate the pounding and the rapping…

It's getting in my way.

I can remember what it was like before;

The happiness that we had shared.

So long ago, so very long ago…

When he said that he had cared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, do you think we should go back?"

"I don't know Sango. I don't know what is going to happen." They all sat around the campfire.

"If we go back, they will attack us." Kouga mentioned.

"Yes, and Sango…can you fight in the state you are in?" Shippo asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not sick?"

"I didn't mean sick…"Shippo suddenly realized, Sango had no clue that she was pregnant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's flashback:

_Kagome struck Kikyou in the shoulder with her arrow. Her motive? To save her friends. To give them enough time to get out of there. She needed to hold off the army Kikyou had gathered. Then, she heard it. She heard that voice, the one that haunted her dreams. It called out to Kikyou. She turned to look at the man she loved…and that's when she was hit. Kikyou's arrow flew right into her heart. _

'_It doesn't hurt anymore…I can…I can…finally breath.'_

_Darkness._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" she heard the voice call out to her…_

_Silence._

---

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. This place, where ever it was, was far to bright. She slowly got up. Her body hurt. And there was this sharp pain in her chest.

Suddenly she was thrown back. Back to when she first met the hanyou. When he had saved her…only then to attack her. She found herself laughing at what had happened. The way Kaede had given her the choice to command him.

Time moved on from that point. The world seemed to turn quickly under her. When it stopped moving, she was somewhere else. Somewhere she never wanted to be in the first place.

She saw herself trapped to a tree by Kikyou's soul collectors. It seemed like someone was fast-forwarding everything. Kikyou talked so fast and InuYasha appeared so suddenly. Then…as a cruel joke, they slowed it down. So she had to re-live the pain she felt even then. Kagome hung her head. She should've known back then that it would've never worked between her and InuYasha.

'_Kagome! Kagome, you have to wake up.'_

That voice rang out. Why did it always have to haunt her. Why did he always have to break her.

_But, I love him. I always have. After everything. It has always been him.'_

_Darkness_

"_Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should've told you a long time ago. I was going to the night we watched the stars."_

_Stars appeared in the sky. She laid her head on his shoulder. His warmth was so nice._

"_I meant to tell you so many times…"_

_She slowly let go. She started to fall asleep._

"_I love you, Kagome. I've loved you for a long time."_

_Darkness…Silence…rain?_

---

InuYasha held Kagome. He let the tears fall. They covered her face. How could it have come to this? Where did it all go wrong…

"I'm waiting InuYasha."

"You're not Sesshomaru."

"Ah, ever so clever." The man transformed into his real form.

"Naraku."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku woke screaming. His right hand felt like someone was stabbing it. He looked down only to discover a black hole was beginning.

"What the hell?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…that's all I have right now. I hope you all enjoy it. Demonfang73...I hope this is kinda what you wanted.

Sincerely,

SweetDemon


	16. Kikyou

Finding Love

Hi-ya. So anyway…I don't know what to do for this chapter. I hope this turns out okay. Wish me luck. Oh, and I guess I feel bad for Kikyou since she didn't know she was tricked…tehe. Dumbass. So anyway. Here this goes…I don't own InuYasha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still sitting here,

Still waiting here,

The cold still closes in.

Its been winter here,

For three long years.

It's tearing at my skin!

I'm still sitting here-broken here.

The wind still beats uncontrollably.

Waiting for the escape;

Waiting for you to see.

Can you save me now?

I've been sitting here for so long…

Sitting in the darkness-

Singing this lonely song.

I can remember what it was like before;

The happiness that we had shared.

So long ago, so very long ago…

When he said that he had cared.

I'm still sitting here,

I'm still waiting here,

Looking at the rain.

Its been awful here,

For three long years.

Screaming to stop the pain!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou ran to the man she loved. When she was suddenly struck down. She sat in darkness…

'_Kikyou!' _

The last thing she heard from the man she was going to kill…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why did you do it?"

"What other reason do I have InuYasha? To get you out of my world." Naraku chuckled to himself.

"Why did you use Kikyou?"

"Well that is a good question…What could be more fun then seeing you suffer? Having the woman you love, kill you. It was brilliant until Kagome came back. Obviously, Kikyou did not do as I asked her."

"Okay, one more before I kill you." InuYasha unveiled his sword. "Why did you pretend to be Sesshomaru?"

"Not only could I have the power to destroy your heart and Kagome's. But I also had the power to ruin Kikyou."

"Naraku, you're one sick bastard." InuYasha attacked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows danced. They whispered their secrets and sang the cries of the damned. She screamed…and screamed. Nothing came out. Was this the punishment for betrayal? Or was this the place she had been destined too? The shadows clawed at her, the same markings from the fake InuYasha…the same marking Sesshomaru had inflicted on her. She wanted the Pain to go away…she screamed away. She slow rose to her feet and ran. She searched for a way out, out of this hell. There was none. Still she pressed on. Hour after hour the shadows haunted her. She finally fell into silent sobs. She felt her soul breaking. She cried out one last time…then she heard it. The confession of Naraku…

She let go…

With nothing left to hold on too…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku ran from his loving family. Leaving them behind. The only way to protect them. He looked at his right hand. The wind tunnel had re-appeared over night, this time worse then before. It was bigger…and still growing. He was afraid that this would be the end. The final end of him and the curse. He wandered back to Kagome. Naraku wasn't dead after all…he had to help. Hopefully he could.

Shippo had woken up by Miroku's scream. He watched the wind tunnel appear. He also watched him leave. If he only knew what he was leaving behind. A loving woman that would've helped him…and an unborn child. That was only going to carry out the curse after he was gone.

Unless…he helped kill Naraku. He was older, and stronger. He could help. He ran into the darkness. Into the direction they had fled earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time's running out InuYasha. Are you just going to let both of them lay on the brink of death, or are you going to chose? Who is it going to be? Are you going to leave each in their own hell?"

So that was it. What did you think? I hope this was okay.

Sincerely,

Sweet-demon


	17. He Made the Choice

Finding Love

Well I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I've had so many things I had to do. It's 7:55 in the morning and I still have to go shopping for school. Yes that's right…I said school. It's been a wonderful 3 months, but it was bound to end sometime. (sighs) But anyway…I'm here with a new chapter and maybe the start of my new story even tho this one is incomplete. Which totally sucks because I can't get that chapter from my friend. L sorry all. Well hear it goes.

I don't own InuYasha. :'( (looks emo-ish) or these lyrics (by: Three Days Grace)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never Too Late lyrics**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash Back: Shippo had woken up by Miroku's scream. He watched the wind tunnel appear. He also watched him leave. If he only knew what he was leaving behind. A loving woman that would've helped him…and an unborn child. That was only going to carry out the curse after he was gone. _

"_Time's running out InuYasha. Are you just going to let both of them lay on the brink of death, or are you going to chose? Who is it going to be? Are you going to leave each in their own hell?"_

He heard both Kagome and Kikyou cry out. _**I wonder what each are going through. How can I just pick one? Shouldn't I try and save both?**_ InuYasha was torn. Either way one would die. But Kikyou was once dead already. Does that mean he should save Kagome or should he give Kikyou the second chance she was given. Then again Kikyou would only try and kill him again wouldn't she? And he loves Kagome more then life it's self. Could he go on living without her? His heart was being ripped in two.

"InuYasha. The longer you wait, the more bored I get. What is it going to be?"

"Shut up Naraku."

"Or…should I help you choose. I will give each girl a chance to tell you why you should save them." With a single movement both girls rose and floated a foot above the ground. Kagome was first. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed in pain. She looked down to her heart then to InuYasha. Tears slipped down her cheeks. InuYasha ran to her only to be thrown back by a barrier.

"Kagome. I have brought you back from near death so you can tell InuYasha why he should choose you to live over Kikyou." Kagome cried out in pain.

"Kagome! Kagome. Are you okay? Kagome? Kagome!" She just stared at him. She saw his lips moving but couldn't hear him.

"She can't hear you, InuYasha."

"Damn you Naraku." Kagome spoke.

"Why would you even bother Naraku? You and I both know that InuYasha will choose Kikyou over me. He always have, and always will. I will never be good enough for him. I can never be as good as Kikyou. No matter how much I love him. No matter how much I do for him. He will never love me."

"Um. Can't say I was expecting that." Naraku said stunned by Kagome's confession. InuYasha just stood there. She thought that…she honestly thought that?

"But if I am supposed to give a reason for why I am supposed to live, I do have a wedding I am supposed to be at. My wedding is in 3 days and I think my family and friends will be worried." InuYasha was heart broken. She loved him and she thought he still loved Kikyou. And she was worried about her wedding. InuYasha just fell to his knees and Naraku smiled. 'This is working out better then I ever thought it would.'

Kagome fell silent and limp. Kikyou was now opening her eyes and cried out in pain. Suddenly she realized that she could hear her own voice. There were lights, and people. Not her favorite people but hey it's still better then nothing.

"Kikyou, you are to explain to InuYasha on why he should save you over Kagome."

"Well because he loves me now. And I love him. I made a huge mistake falling for Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry InuYasha. I will never make that mistake again. It is you I love. Plus, I just got my second chance at being alive. And we can finally do what we always talked about. You can become human and we can live out the rest of our lives."

"Why can't you just love me for me?!" InuYasha screamed out. "You never could, could you. Why am I never good enough the way I am. What's so wrong with me being a half demon. I like the way I am. I am the best of both worlds. I am stronger then a human and more compassionate then a demon. I'm fine the way I am! Kagome knew that, so why are you so blind Kikyou?"

"So InuYasha. Have you made your choice?"

"Whether Kagome decides to stay with me or not. She loves me for who I am. Maybe, I can show her how much she means to me. Maybe, if I she gives me the chance I can make it up to her. I choose Kagome."

_Meanwhile: Kagome sat in darkness. She figured this is what she was going to have to live with. Whether she likes it or not. There's no way he'd choose her. He had the chance to save Kikyou. The stars came back. What she had heard kept playing over and over._

"_Kagome, I'm so sorry…so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I should have. Should have told you. Told you before. I was going. Going to so many times. I. I love you. And I always have."_

_But suddenly she heard something new. Something she didn't expect to hear. _

"_Why can't you just love me for me?!" InuYasha screamed out. "You never could, could you. Why am I never good enough the way I am. What's so wrong with me being a half demon. I like the way I am. I am the best of both worlds. I am stronger then a human and more compassionate then a demon. I'm fine the way I am! Kagome knew that, so why are you so blind Kikyou?" _

_So, what does that mean? Does that mean he's going to choose me? Does that mean I am getting out of here? But, do I really want to? Do I want to go back and face him after everything he did to me? And what about Hojo. _

_She started waking up. The pain was horrid. But as she opened her eyes…it all went away. _

_Then she saw him. His sword drawn, ready for battle. But his eyes full of tears and a grateful smile on his lips. He was happy to see her. He was happy to she that she was okay. And for once in ten years…she was grateful to see him. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Naraku…there was a tiny army that stood behind him. An army that was ready to save their friends. And once and for all, get their lives back.

So what do you all think? I hope this was okay. Not to much of a cliffy. And there's no way I'm ending it there. There's too much that wouldn't be finished. But I want to know by you…what am I going to do about Kagome's wedding? What about Hojo…what about InuYasha? Gah…way to much left. And is there going to be a lemon? What do you think? Ideas would be nice!

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon


End file.
